Esperanzas
by Doritas
Summary: SIN SPOILERS! Fic de Trinity y continuación de Promesas. Un final para la historia entre Harry y Ginny. Porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. One shot de HG


**Hola a todos!!! **

**La verdad es q cuando me puse a escribir "Promesas" no pensé en una segunda parte, o continuación o lo q sea. Pero entonces recibí los reviews y en uno al menos, me decían q lo continuara, así que aquí está este otro one shot. **

**Para los que no hayais leido "Promesas", tampoco es imposible leerse este fic sin entenderlo, aunque se pilla mejor el hilo si os habéis leido la primera parte.**

**Cambiando de tema, quiero hacer algo q se me olvidó hacer en mi primer one shot, y es nombrar a mis dos betas, Ibi y Tridjia, con las q al mismo tiempo comparto el fic "La segunda guerra: El retorno del Señor Oscuro". Gracias a las dos por leer mis historias antes q nadie. Ésta va dedicada a vosotras.**

**También quería dedircarle este fic a Ilisia Brongar, porque gracias a ella abrimos la cuenta en fanfiction y empezamos a publicar nuestras paranoias.**

**Y finalmente, agradecer a todo el mundo q leyó y comentó "Promesas", cosa q ayuda mucho, porque además como era mi primer fic en solitario, no sabía si iba a gustar o no: katerina, lore, Nyah Shahar, Favila Thyferra, Sakura Potter Rowling, Lolis, Ela Lok, ale!!, Any Weasley, gina lara, Ginevra Evans de Potter, Alexita-Potter, Ilisia Brongar, hbk, Darl Lady, Hechicera Agus, Lilith L2, saralpp, florentina y Andrea Radcliffe. Muchos besos a todos ellos.**

* * *

_**ESPERANZAS**_

_31 de Octubre de 1998_

La oscuridad es impenetrable en el Valle de Godric. Una noche tan oscura que apenas se vislumbran las sombras a más de dos metros de distancia.

Frío.

Una humedad que cala hasta los huesos.

Y un olor repugnante e insoportable... el olor de la sangre...

Cuerpos que yacen sin vida en el suelo. Gritos de auxilio. Gemidos lastimeros.

Y el olor sigue ahí. Indescriptible. ¿Es ese el olor a muerte?

Unas figuras deambulan por la calle, y sus capas negras ondean como si las agitase el viento. Pero no corre ni una brizna de aire. Sus rostros quedan ocultos por las capuchas de las túnicas.

Dementores.

Y otras figuras vestidas también de negro, muy distintas a los ex guardias de Azkaban, caminan en formación con las varitas en alto.

Mortífagos.

Destellos de luz por todas partes. Azules, rojos... incluso verdes.

Un hechizo tras otro.

"_Impedimenta"_.

"_Desmaius"_.

"_Crucio"_...

Algunos de ellos alcanzan a varios mortífagos. Otros haces de luz golpean a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Muchos se pierden en la oscuridad.

Es el fin. Para el Bien o para el Mal. Pero, indefectiblemente, uno de los dos saldrá victorioso, mientras el otro...

"..._Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida_..."

Y al mismo tiempo que la Orden se enfrenta sin descanso a los mortífagos, dos personas luchan no muy lejos a golpe de varita en un combate sin tregua.

-_¡Crucio!_

-_¡Protego!_

Dos magos. Uno frente al otro. Uno contra el otro. En la Batalla Final.

-_¡Impedimenta!_

-_¡Crucio!_

Lord Voldemort, ataviado con una túnica negra y tan pálido que ni siquiera parece estar vivo, pelea contra Harry Potter, un chico de dieciocho años y por cuyo aspecto se adivina que el camino hasta ese momento no ha sido nada fácil. Su mirada es dura y decidida; atrás quedó aquel niño. Ahora es un adulto, un chico convertido en adulto antes de tiempo por culpa de la guerra.

-No lo haces del todo mal, Potter –murmura socarronamente Lord Voldemort-. Pero sigues sin tener posibilidades contra mí. No olvides que eres sólo un crío.

Harry no contesta. Ni siquiera se inmuta ante el comentario. Sabe que lo único que busca es despistarlo de algún modo, hacer que pierda el control, porque comienza a comprender que Harry no sólo tiene una oportunidad, sino que incluso _puede_ derrotarlo.

El combate es duro y da la sensación de ser interminable. Ambos asestan golpes certeros a su contrincante en el momento indicado, pero los dos esquivan con habilidad los embates del otro. Y cuando parece que la lucha se alargará durante horas, uno de los dos es más lento que su oponente, y no consigue esquivar la maldición asesina que se dirige contra su pecho.

-_¡Avada kedabra!_

El torrente de luz verde da contra él sin probabilidad alguna de interceptarlo.

Y todo ha acabado.

Harry Potter ha muerto.

Harry ha muerto.

_Harry_..._ Harry_...

Muerto.

-Harry...

Ginny Weasley despierta de golpe y empapada en sudor frío en su cama de dosel. Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla que se repite tan a menudo... Aún recostada bajo las sábanas, siente su corazón latir a una velocidad mucho mayor a la normal. Su respiración es agitada, como si hubiese corrido un kilómetro sin parar. Con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de dormitorio, aparta las mantas y se levanta. Temblorosa, agarra con fuerza la jarra de agua que hay en la mesa y se sirve un vaso, que bebe de un trago. Pero esa sensación de angustia sigue en la boca del estómago. Y sabe que no se irá así como así. Hace meses que lo nota. Es un sentimiento de alerta permanente, como si de un momento a otro alguien fuera a entrar en su habitación o en mitad de una clase para decirle que su familia ha aparecido asesinada... que Harry ha muerto... y que Lord Voldemort ha ganado la guerra.

Se pone la bata encima del camisón y decide bajar a la sala común, porque tiene muy claro que no va a conseguir pegar ojo en lo que queda de noche. Enciende el fuego de la chimenea y se acurruca como si fuera un ovillo en la butaca más cercana. Tiene las manos y los pies helados, y lo odia. Es una sensación que no soporta. Harry casi siempre solía tener las manos frías, pero él decía que tan sólo le bastaba entrelazarlas con las de ella para calentarlas. Una sonrisa nostálgica recorre los labios de Ginny.

Hace más de un año que se fue... Hace más de un año que lo vio por última vez. En la boda de Bill y Fleur. Lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer: la discusión en la sala de estar, los besos en el desván y unas cuantas canciones en la pista de baile.

Resulta muy extraño estar en Hogwarts y saber que no va a encontrarse con él en la biblioteca, en el comedor o en la sala común. Hace un par de meses que empezó su séptimo y último curso en el colegio. Por fin. Por fin se acabará ese encierro. La verdad es que fue bastante sorprendente que reabrieran el colegio tras la muerte de Dumbledore, y más aún que después de casi un año y medio Hogwarts siga siendo un lugar seguro, bajo la dirección de McGonagall. Gracias a la Orden, por supuesto. Aunque muchos padres prefirieron sacar a sus hijos del colegio, reduciendo el número de alumnos a la mitad. Y a Ginny le hubiese encantado que sus padres fueran uno de ellos. No soporta el hecho de permanecer en el colegio, estudiando para los exámenes, como si ahí fuera no se estuviera librando una batalla. Una guerra.

Sin embargo, pensándolo detenidamente, aun estando en la Madriguera, sus padres no hubieran permitido que pasara a formar parte de la Orden, o que ayudara de cualquier otra manera en la lucha. Ginny sabe, por mucho que la saque de sus casillas, que siguen considerándola una niña, a pesar de haber alcanzado ya la mayoría de edad. Y no deja de pensar que Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían su edad cuando se escaparon para luchar contra Lord Voldemort, hasta que llegara la Batalla Final. La Batalla Final. Así es como toda la Comunidad Mágica se refiere al combate que, tarde o temprano, se librará entre Voldemort y Harry.

Cada día que pasa se pregunta cuándo acabará todo. Cuándo dejará de morir gente a la que conoce... La semana pasada les tocó a los Diggory, y hace meses que cayeron los Macmillan, Sturgis Podmore, los Bones... Es difícil llevar la cuenta...

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Voldemort por fin logró liberar a los mortífagos que cumplían condena en prisión, el bando del Señor Tenebroso también ha sufrido unas cuantas bajas: Bellatrix Lestrange (por fin se había llevado lo que se merecía), Lucius Malfoy, Draco y Severus Snape, entre otros, ya no forman parte de las filas del lado oscuro.

Aunque el caso de Snape y Draco fue muy diferente a todos los demás: ambos habían muerto a manos del mismísimo Voldemort.

Al ser incapaz de llevar a cabo su misión y en vistas de que, en el fondo, Draco no quería seguir el camino de un mortífago, Voldemort había optado por librarse de él, poco después de que Lucius cayera en una redada de aurores. Narcisa había intentado impedirlo por todos los medios, pero había acabado igual que su único hijo.

En cuanto a Snape, según lo que Ginny sabe, todo había sido un montaje para que Voldemort siguiese confiando en él mientras éste desbarataba sus planes. Sólo que alargar su papel de espía le había costado la vida a Dumbledore. Eso sí que es un buen daño colateral. Pero, finalmente, Voldemort lo había descubierto. Y hace ya casi seis meses de aquello.

El tiempo transcurre muy despacio cuando no ocurren más que desgracias, piensa Ginny. Sólo han pasado algo más de tres años desde que Voldemort dejó de ser una sombra para volver a recuperar sus antiguos poderes, y es como si aquello hubiese ocurrido hacía siglos.

Más de tres años...

Exactamente tres años y cinco meses.

Y lo que aún queda...

------------0o0o0o0o0------------

_25 de Diciembre de 1998_

A pesar de estar despierta, se niega a levantarse de la cama. Deben ser más de las diez y desde hace un buen rato todas sus compañeras andan de aquí para allá en la habitación armando demasiado escándalo.

Pasos apresurados, exclamaciones de alegría y el sonido del papel rasgándose. Eso es todo lo que escucha Ginny, que esconde la cabeza bajo las mantas para evitar ver la luz que entra a través de la ventana.

-¡Vamos, Ginny! –dice una chica de pelo oscuro muy corto, que sujeta entre las manos un paquete envuelto en papel de colores llamativos.

-No seas pesada, Kate, hoy no es día de clases –murmura Ginny con desgana.

-¡Pues claro que no, es Navidad! Por eso tienes que levantarte ya –y acto seguido Ginny siente la molesta sensación de la luz en sus ojos cuando Kate agarra la colcha, la manta y la sábana, todo en uno, y tira con fuerza-. ¡Tienes un montón de regalos esperándote! No seas tan perezosa. ¡Vamos, date prisa!

A Ginny le gustaría estrangular a Kate con la bufanda nueva que ésta acaba de desenvolver. Pero se queda con las ganas y se resigna. Kate siempre ha sido así de... insistente (por no decir algo peor) y nunca parece perder el buen humor, ni siquiera en tiempos tan oscuros. Aunque Ginny sabe perfectamente que no es más que una fachada, y que el dolor tras haber perdido a su madre y a sus tíos en la guerra el año pasado sigue ahí, en el fondo. Pero tal vez su hábito por animar a los demás sea más fuerte que todo eso. Porque es exactamente lo que está haciendo. Y Ginny lo sabe. Kate es la única que conoce cada detalle de lo ocurrido entre Harry y Ginny, y es posible que el resto de sus compañeras sospechen cuál es la razón por la que la pelirroja ya nunca sonríe.

Quizá Kate piensa que la Navidad es la oportunidad perfecta para dejar un poco de lado la guerra y disfrutar de los dulces navideños con sus amigas junto al fuego de la chimenea. Por eso arrastra a Ginny fuera de la cama y la ayuda a desenvolver sus regalos. Es más fácil sobrellevar tu propio dolor cuando centras tu atención en los problemas de los demás. Es como una distracción, pero es imposible que te haga olvidar. Y eso lo sabe incluso Kate.

Un paquete de Fred y George, otro de Bill, de sus padres... Pero ninguno de Harry, Ron o Hermione. Ni siquiera una nota. Nada. Y no es una novedad. De hecho, hubiese sido demasiado optimista si pensase que iba a encontrar al menos una carta suya esa mañana. Hace meses que no se sabe nada de ellos. Meses. Ginny supone que debe resultarles muy difícil mandar noticias sin correr un gran riesgo y quedar al descubierto ante los mortífagos que andan tras su pista. Y está segura de ello, porque las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. Por eso intuye... no, _sabe_ que están a salvo.

De pronto, le viene a la memoria el día en que Ron se fue de casa. Por Merlín, a su madre casi le había dado un colapso. Después supieron que Harry también había desaparecido, cuando la Orden fue a buscarlo a Privet Drive tras su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Y no tardaron mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que, muy probablemente, Hermione debía haberse marchado de casa sin decir ni una palabra. Y así fue. Aquello no era una casualidad, en eso estaban todos de acuerdo.

Ginny recuerda cómo fueron los días en la Madriguera por ese entonces. Bill hacía poco más de dos semanas que se había casado con Fleur. En un principio todos pensaron que Ginny debía saber algo acerca de su paradero, pero acabaron por creerla cuando mantuvo una y otra vez que no tenía ni la más remota idea de nada. Claro que aquello era en parte mentira, porque sabía perfectamente que tenían planeado ir en busca de Voldemort los tres juntos. No hay día en que no se pregunte qué estarán haciendo o dónde habrán pasado la noche; si han conseguido debilitar de alguna forma el bando enemigo y si se habrán enfrentado en combate contra los mortífagos. Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Ginny se pone los pendientes nuevos que le han enviado Fred y George y sigue a sus compañeras escaleras abajo. En el hall de entrada se reúnen con Luna, que en realidad no debería estar en Hogwarts por esas fechas. El señor Lovegood había planeado pasar las Navidades con su única hija, pero las cosas no habían salido según lo previsto y ahora Luna no podría salir de Hogwarts no sólo en esos días, sino tampoco en vacaciones de Pascua. El señor Lovegood había adoptado una postura más que evidente a favor de Harry Potter desde que comenzara la Segunda Guerra, y eso había quedado muy claro en _El Quisquilloso_. Por ello, el padre de Luna se había visto obligado a esconderse y dejar su casa cuando corrían rumores de que los mortífagos iban tras él. Ginny sabía de buena tinta que la Orden lo había ayudado a ocultarse y se lo había hecho saber a Luna para tranquilizarla.

Cuando traspasa las puertas del Gran Comedor junto a sus amigas y mira la mesa de Gryffindor, sabe de inmediato que algo malo ha ocurrido. Una chica de sexto curso con la que Ginny ha hablado en alguna ocasión está llorando sin parar mientras una amiga le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la mira con tristeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunta Kate en un susurro a Colin cuando éste pasa por su lado en dirección a la salida.

Colin echa un vistazo por encima de sus hombros y con una expresión sombría responde:

-Han matado a sus padres.

Y con esa simple respuesta, Colin sigue su camino y deja a las chicas plantadas a medio camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny observa cómo la profesora y directora McGonagall acompaña a la alumna hasta la salida del comedor y se pierden escaleras arriba.

_Han matado a sus padres_... Si le dieran un galeón a Ginny por cada vez que ha oído esa maldita frase, a esas alturas podría llenar una cámara en Gringotts. Y lo que más teme es que algún día sus compañeros digan eso mismo refiriéndose a ella...

------------0o0o0o0o0------------

_31 de Enero de 1999_

Hace tanto frió que a Ginny no le extrañaría que se le congelasen las pestañas. Se asegura de que el gorro de lana tapa por completo sus orejas y se recoloca de nuevo la bufanda para que no se cuele ni una brizna de aire por ningún hueco. No le haría mucha gracia precisamente ser víctima de la epidemia de gripe que se ha extendido por el colegio.

Camina con dificultad por el terreno nevado en dirección al linde del bosque, donde ese día se imparte la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. A lo lejos ve cómo la profesora Grubbly-Plank enciende un fuego cerca de la que fue la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahora ya nadie vive en ella, y Ginny duda mucho que vuelva a ver el acostumbrado hilillo de humo saliendo de la chimenea, porque nadie ocupará de nuevo esa cabaña. Al fin y al cabo, Hagrid había sido el único profesor que había vivido fuera del castillo, y ya no regresaría nunca. Todavía le resulta extraño ver a la profesora Grubbly-Plank dando la clase de Hagrid, aun cuando ya ha pasado casi un año.

Los alumnos llegan hasta el fuego mágico que ha encendido la profesora y se apiñan a su alrededor tratando de evitar el frío.

-Muy bien, chicos, escuchadme todos: la lección de hoy es muy importante para vuestros EXTASIS...

Y a partir de ahí, la atención de Ginny se pierde por completo en la huerta que apenas se vislumbra desde su posición. O mejor dicho, lo que había sido una huerta, porque ahora que Hagrid no está, nadie se ocupa de esas tierras. Involuntariamente, sus pensamientos vagan en torno a su primer año en Hogwarts, mientras toma alguna nota de vez en cuando de lo que dice la profesora Grubbly-Plank. Recuerda las enormes calabazas que decoraban el Gran Comedor, y que se han echado en falta el pasado Halloween y el anterior también. Y revive los tiempos en los que visitaba al semigigante para ver cómo crecían esas mismas calabazas en el huerto. Y sin proponérselo, se acuerda de _Fang_ y Ginny piensa que los animales pueden llegar a sentir un gran apego por sus amos, o tal vez mucho más que apego: pasó de estar totalmente sano a enfermar en cuestión de días, para luego morir. Y es que quizá _Fang_ sabía en cierto modo que Hagrid nunca volvería...

La guerra se ha llevado a muchas personas queridas y conocidas. Por eso en los tiempos que corren resulta lo más natural del mundo entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor y abalanzarse sobre _El Profeta_ para comprobar a quién le ha tocado esta vez.

De pronto comienzan a caer unas gotas enormes y en pocos segundos el aguacero se convierte en tormenta. La clase entera corre a refugiarse en el castillo, aunque a mitad de camino ya están todos completamente empapados. Los truenos se escuchan por encima de las exclamaciones de fastidio de los alumnos y los rayos iluminan la oscura mañana.

El tiempo ha cambiado desde que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volvió. Los días parecen más cortos y las noches más largas. Es habitual ver los nubarrones formando distintas formas en el cielo y tapando casi por completo el sol. Y todo se debe a que los dementores andan sueltos, incluso cerca de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera en la espesura del bosque están seguros los centauros.

Hace tiempo que ya nadie está a salvo.

------------0o0o0o0o0------------

_1 de Marzo de 1999_

Otra vez lo mismo. Es la quinta vez en un mes que se ve obligada a suspender los entrenamientos por culpa de las dichosas tormentas. Los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor corren a los vestuarios después de guardar las pelotas en el armario de las escobas. Chorreando agua y barro, los miembros del equipo se deshacen de sus uniformes de color escarlata y se dan una buena ducha caliente. Media hora después todos juntos se dirigen al castillo con sus escobas al hombro y sorteando los charcos que se han formado en los jardines.

Ginny abre la puerta de su habitación y no encuentra allí a nadie. A esas alturas del curso escolar no es nada extraño, ya que seguramente todas sus compañeras de dormitorio estén estudiando para los EXTASIS en la biblioteca.

Deja la escoba junto a su baúl y se desploma en su cama de dosel, exhausta. Inconscientemente, se lleva una mano a la pechera de la túnica, donde luce su insignia de capitana de quidditch. Desde que Harry y Ron se fueron de Hogwarts, ha sido ella quien ha ocupado ese puesto. Y cada vez que se mira en el espejo y ve el brillo de la insignia, no puede evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago.

El año pasado el equipo prácticamente quedo deshecho: Katie ya había acabado sus estudios en el colegio y Harry y Ron no volvieron a Hogwarts, al igual que Ritchie Coote, cuyos padres decidieron que su hijo estaría más seguro en casa. De modo que sólo quedaron Ginny, Demelza Robins, y Jimmy Peakes.

De repente Ginny escucha un leve golpeteo procedente de la ventana y al incorporarse en la cama descubre que se trata de una lechuza. Se pone en pie con rapidez y se apresura a abrir la ventana para dejar pasar a _Errol_, que se está empapando fuera. El ave le entrega a Ginny una carta y descansa unos segundos en el alféizar de la ventada antes de volar en dirección a la lechucería para recuperar energías mientras bebe y come algo.

Ginny vuelve a acomodarse en su cama y nada más abrir el sobre reconoce la letra de su madre. A medida que avanza en la lectura del pergamino, nota un peso en su estómago, que sube hasta su pecho y se convierte en un dolor intenso. Las lágrimas se agolpan con rapidez en sus ojos, pero pestañea varias veces seguidas para deshacerse de esa molesta sensación y poder continuar leyendo hasta el final.

Ginny recibe a menudo correspondencia de sus padres (que han dejado de vivir en la Madriguera para instalarse de forma definitiva en Grimmauld Place, como muchos otros miembros de la Orden). Molly siempre pregunta por las clases de Ginny, el equipo de quidditch, los exámenes... Pero en esta ocasión son malas noticias. Muy malas.

Ha terminado de leer la carta, aunque vuelve a releerla dos veces más para asegurarse de que las palabras que se desdibujan antes sus ojos no son producto de su imaginación.

Lupin ha muerto. Lo han asesinado.

"_... sabes que no podemos escribir nada comprometido por si interceptan la carta, así que nos es imposible entrar en detalles. Lo único que podemos decirte, cielo, es que Greyback y otros hombres lobo le tendieron una emboscada a Remus, y todo apunta a que debían saber que trabajaba encubierto para la Orden..."_

Y las malas noticias no acaban ahí.

Charlie estaba con Lupin cuando lo atacaron. Y si esa parece una situación peliaguda, hay que añadirle además que esa misma noche hubo luna llena.

Ambos salían del callejón Diagon cuando los rodearon por sorpresa. Lupin debía llegar a Grimmauld Place esa misma noche cuanto antes para beber la poción matalobos y pasar su transformación como hombre lobo inofensivo encerrado en una habitación bajo llave, como solía hacer siempre. Pero esta vez las cosas no salieron tal y como estaban previstas.

Una vez los hombres lobo llevaron a cabo su cometido (acabar con Lupin), Charlie se encontró solo frente a tres mortífagos que no tardaron en transformarse cuando la luna llena se hizo visible.

Y ahora Charlie es también uno de ellos.

Lo han mordido y probablemente lo hubiesen matado de no ser porque una patrulla de aurores del Ministerio llegó justo a tiempo para capturar a los tres mortífagos aún transformados, a quienes les lanzaron varios rayos aturdidores combinados con hechizos inmovilizadores que surtieron muy buen efecto.

Lupin está muerto y Charlie es un hombre lobo. Y cuando piensa en Remus, la imagen de una bruja con el pelo de un color rosa chicle le viene a la mente.

Tonks.

Por Merlín...

Y Ginny tiene que conformarse con esa estúpida carta y esperar noticias, sentadita en la cama como una niña buena. Estruja el pergamino con rabia y lo tira a la papelera. Se siente impotente, frustrada, furiosa y... Y está más que harta. Harta de permanecer siempre al margen de todo. Ni siquiera puede ver a su hermano o acudir al funeral de Lupin, todo porque sus padres consideran que lo mejor para ella es quedarse en Hogwarts, uno de los pocos lugares seguros en esos momentos. Y tampoco puede contactar con nadie vía flu, porque la red del colegio únicamente está conectada con el Ministerio para cualquier emergencia. Rescindir la Red Flu fue una de las medidas de seguridad que se tomaron el año pasado, además de prohibir las visitas a Hogsmeade, entre otras cosas.

Ginny da vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado. Lágrimas silenciosas caen por sus mejillas, y de repente agarra con brusquedad una figura de cristal egipcia que le regaló Bill y la lanza con fuerza contra la pared de enfrente. La pieza se ha hecho añicos, pero, desde luego, eso es lo que menos le importa. Poco a poco su respiración agitada se va normalizando, pero la sensación ardorosa y amarga de la garganta no se va.

Se frota los ojos con ímpetu y tras ponerse la capa de invierno, sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras muy deprisa y traspasa el hueco del retrato antes de que alguien le pregunte qué le pasa. Necesita tomar aire fresco.

Fuera sigue lloviendo, así que se queda en la balconada del primer piso, que da a la parte trasera del castillo. Se sienta en el muro y apoya la espalda contra la columna. El aire frío le da en la cara y eso consigue relajarla un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

1 de Marzo.

Hoy es 1 de Marzo, el cumpleaños de Ron. ¿Es posible que él sepa de algún modo lo que ha pasado? Si es así, ese será el peor cumpleaños de su vida, de eso está segura. Aunque ya debe ser bastante malo de por sí estando tan lejos de casa.

El viento revuelve su pelo y Ginny se abraza a sí misma cuando siente un escalofrío. Llora en silencio con los ojos cerrados y los labios tensos. Un sollozo ahogado se escapa de su garganta, pero no se preocupa por tratar de calmarse, porque sabe muy bien que nadie la encontrara allí a esas horas. Todos están en el Gran Comedor cenando, y eso es perfecto para ella. No quiere ver a nadie. No quiere encontrarse con nadie. Lo único que quiere es estar sola para poder llorar sin reservas, que es precisamente lo que nunca hace delante de los demás... de sus padres... de sus hermanos... Eso sólo haría que la imagen de niña que todos tienen de ella se reforzase. Por eso odia que la vean así. Se siente débil y vulnerable, y no le gusta en absoluto esa sensación. Al menos así es como piensa Ginny. Y esa es la razón por la que hace años que dejó de llorar frente a los demás. Si te mantienes fuerte y demuestras entereza, si consigues no hundirte, tal vez logres contagiar a los que te rodean con un poco de esa fuerza. Porque derrumbarse no sirve de nada. Aunque es más difícil de lo que parece. Muy difícil.

Ginny se pone en pie con decisión y con un pañuelo blanco seca los surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Después se dirige a la sala común tomando el camino más largo, para asegurarse de que, cuando llegue frente al cuadro de la señora Gorda, nadie pueda notar que ha estado llorando. Para que nadie pueda notar que, aunque lo aparente muy bien, por dentro está consumiéndose día a día.

------------0o0o0o0o0------------

_9 de Mayo de 1999_

-Tengo que irme.

Ginny levanta la vista de su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y observa cómo Kate se dispone a recoger todos sus pergaminos, su pluma, el tintero y demás bártulos que hay desperdigados por toda la mesa.

-¿Tienes reunión de prefectos? –pregunta Ginny al mismo tiempo que levanta su tomo de _Demonios y otras criaturas tenebrosas_ para que Kate pueda recuperar una pluma que había quedado medio escondida debajo del libro.

-No¿es que no lo recuerdas? –susurra por lo bajo la chica; la señora Pince suele ser muy tajante con todo aquel que se atreva a perturbar el silencio de la biblioteca, tanto, que a veces da verdadero miedo-. Ayer te dije que había quedado con Bobby Lowenstein esta tarde en la sala común para ayudarle con Pociones. Dice que lo lleva fatal.

-¿Y por qué no va a las tutorías de Slughorn? –pregunta Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yo qué sé –Kate se encoge de hombros mientras guarda todos sus libros en la mochila-. A lo mejor piensa que Slughorn le va a echar una bronca o algo así... Yo que sé –vuelve a repetir-. A mí no me importa ayudarle de todas formas.

-Ya... ¿y no has pensado que tal vez Lowenstein esté más interesado en ti que en tus dotes para las pociones? –contesta Ginny de manera maliciosa y con una sonrisa torcida.

-No seas mal pensada, Ginebra –murmura Kate con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, claro, es mejor que siga siendo tan inocente como tú –responde de un modo mordaz Ginny-. Y no me llames así.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ginebra? –dice Kate recalcando la última palabra con un tono burlón, antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro.

Ginny no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Lárgate de una vez o llegarás tarde a tu cita.

-¡Que no es una cita! –espeta Kate, que tiene que conformarse con gesticular exageradamente y adoptar una mueca amenazadora (que a Ginny le resulta más divertida que intimidante) porque no puede ponerse a gritar en medio de la biblioteca.

Ginny mueve la mano en un gesto evasivo y vuelve a centrar su atención en el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en tanto que Kate camina en dirección a la salida.

Mientras lee un texto sobre los vampiros piensa en lo curioso de la situación. Es increíble que al mismo tiempo que ahí fuera se está librando una guerra, lejos de las paredes de ese castillo, ella esté en la biblioteca hablando de chicos y citas con su mejor amiga. Totalmente surrealista.

Pasa la hoja del libro y se encuentra con una ilustración bastante real que representa a un lobo de aspecto muy feroz y casi diabólico. Entonces se fija en el título de la lección: "Hombres lobo". De pronto se le quitan todas las ganas de continuar leyendo ese libro. Lo cierra de golpe y lo aparta hasta la esquina de la mesa, como si tuviera algo contagioso. No puede evitar pensar en Lupin y Charlie.

Han pasado más de dos meses desde el ataque, y ese fin de semana será la segunda transformación de su hermano. Ya está totalmente recuperado, aunque a partir de ese momento deberá cargar con el estigma de convertirse cada luna llena en una bestia durante el resto de su vida. Ginny ha enviado una lechuza casi a diario para estar al tanto de la evolución de Charlie, y ha sido él mismo quien ha contestado cada una de sus cartas.

En cuanto a Lupin... Esa ha sido la noticia más dura que el señor Weasley haya tenido que dar nunca. Ginny sabe que Tonks debió sentir que una parte de sí misma se moría en el instante en que supo que jamás volvería a estar con Remus. Pero el dolor no duró demasiado. Tonks murió dos semanas después en una emboscada.

Abre con desgana su libro de Transformaciones, pero en lugar de hacer los deberes, se dedica a mirar a través de la ventana los terrenos de Hogwarts. El principio de la primavera ha traído los primeros días cálidos del año. El tiempo ha cambiado para mejor y Ginny piensa que eso debe ser una buena señal¿no?

Sólo quedan seis semanas para el final del curso y se muere de ganas por volver a casa. Aunque una pequeña parte de ella echará de menos no volver a Hogwarts el año próximo. Apoya de forma perezosa la cabeza entre los brazos y cierra los ojos. Tiene muchas ganas de ver a sus hermanos, a sus padres... y ojalá tuviera la certeza de que ese verano se reencontrará de nuevo con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero no hay nada que se lo asegure.

Cuando la señora Pince está a punto de cerrar la biblioteca y tan sólo queda media hora para la cena, Ginny recoge todos sus libros y se dirige con paso ligero a la sala común. Tras darle la contraseña a la señora Gorda, echa un vistazo rápido por la sala, pero no hay ni rastro de Kate. Sube las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y se deja caer en la cama boca arriba, provocando un sonoro chirrido en los muelles del colchón. De repente, alguien abre la puerta con brusquedad y la cierra con tanta fuerza que Ginny está segura de que el golpe se habrá oído abajo, en la sala común.

Ginny observa extrañada a Kate y no le lleva mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que está enfadada. Muy enfadada.

-Tenías razón –dice Kate con un gesto repulsivo en el rostro.

-Lo sé –responde Ginny con orgullo.- Pero... ¿Podrías ser un poco más explícita?

-Bobby Lowenstein –masculla Kate que aún sigue con la misma cara de asco con la que ha entrado en la habitación.

-¡Ajá! –exclama Ginny triunfal poniéndose en pie con rapidez y mirando con suficiencia a su amiga-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sólo te diré una cosa –Kate arroja su mochila al suelo y se vuelve para mirar de frente a Ginny-: Lowenstein es el tío más cretino de este castillo. Pero¿qué digo? Es el tío más imbécil de toda Gran Bretaña... No, espera, es el más idiota de toda Europa, de todo el mund...

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –Ginny vuelve a repetir la pregunta porque parece que Kate está demasiado ocupada despotricando contra Bobby Lowenstein como para hacerle caso.

Kate pone los brazos en jarras y tuerce la cabeza, dispuesta a hablar:

-Resumiendo: el muy imbécil se ha pasado de listo y he tenido que atizarle con mi libro de Pociones.

-¿En serio?

-Cuando he llegado a la sala común me ha dicho que él prefería ir a un aula del cuarto piso que siempre está vacía, porque aquí no podía concentrarse...

-¿Y tú te lo has creído? –espeta Ginny con incredulidad.

-¿Y por qué no? Ya sabes que los de primero se están preparando para la competición de gobstones y no hacen más que armar jaleo... –Kate hace un gesto de fastidio con la mano y continúa hablando-. En fin, se ha puesto muy, pero que muy pesado... y he tenido que estamparle mi libro en la cabeza.

-Entonces no creo que vuelva a molestarte –dice Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

-Más le vale, y lo digo por su bien... Por cierto¿ya te has enterado? –pregunta Kate cambiando por completo de tema.

-¿De qué?

Kate le lanza el montón de papeles que lleva sujetos bajo el brazo desde que ha entrado en el dormitorio y que Ginny ha dado por hecho que son sus apuntes, pero que resulta ser _El Profeta vespertino_.

-"Desarticulada la mayor facción de mortífagos" –Ginny lee el titular y pasa los ojos con rapidez por la primera página del periódico, ávida de información.

-¿Qué te parece? –Kate está de lo más contenta ahora-. Han capturado a un montón de magos tenebrosos: Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Macnair, Goyle... En total más de cincuenta mortífagos. Muchos de ellos pertenecientes al círculo más cercano a Quién-tú-sabes. Los pocos que quedan no tardarán en caer...

-¿Crees que Harry, Ron y Hermione puedan estar detrás de esto? –inquiere Ginny sin despegar la vista del extenso artículo.

-Ni idea. Lo único que dice ahí es que los aurores no han tenido nada que ver, y se menciona a la Orden del Fénix, un grupo de la rebelión que fue formado por Dumbledore en la primera guerra –explica Kate, sin saber que Ginny está al tanto de todo lo concerniente a la Orden-. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que todo esto está a punto de acabar... Lo presiento, Ginny... –murmura con una sonrisa cargada de esperanzas-. Después de esto –dice señalando _El Profeta_-, me importa un rábano que Lowenstein haya intentando meterme mano por debajo de la mesa...

Ginny suelta una carcajada y juntas bajan al Gran Comedor, donde todo el mundo parece mucho más feliz de lo habitual.

------------0o0o0o0o0------------

_10 de Junio de 1999_

¡Riiiing...!

¡No...! Pero si parece que se hubiera acostado hace tan sólo un par de horas... Es imposible...

¡Riiiing...!

Pues no, es muy posible. De hecho, el maldito despertador sigue sonando sin parar, y no es muy agradable, porque ese pitido tan estridente cerca de su oído bien podría dejarla sorda de por vida...

De un manotazo, Ginny lanza el reloj casi hasta el centro de la habitación, y por fin deja de oírse la alarma. Pero esa pequeña victoria no dura demasiado tiempo, porque cinco minutos después el despertador vuelve a empezar a sonar, esta vez de una manera diferente:

_¡No seas una bruja perezosa_

_y levanta ya el trasero de la cama_

_porque no es eso precisamente_

_lo que busca un mago en una dama!_

Las quejas de sus compañeras de dormitorio no se hacen esperar. La estúpida cancioncilla se repite una y otra vez, hasta que Ginny, furiosa, aparta las mantas de golpe y se pone en pie a la velocidad del rayo. Un segundo después el despertador sale despedido por la ventana. La señora Weasley había encontrado muy útil aquel reloj, pero Ginny ya lleva casi un mes despertándose de mal humor y ya era hora de deshacerse de ese chisme inservible. Se desploma en la cama de nuevo, pero va a ser misión imposible descansar aunque sea una hora más, ya que parece ser que Kate ha tomado el relevo del despertador:

-¡Vamos, chicas! –dice mientras se lanza con fuerza sobre la cama de Jess, que duerme justo al lado de Ginny.

-¡Vete a tu cama, Kate!

-Tenemos mucho que estudiar hoy antes del examen de Runas de esta tarde, y ya sabéis lo que dicen –contesta Kate, que ha dejado de invadir la cama de Jess para sacar el uniforme de su armario-: A quien madruga, Merlín le ayuda.

Pero no parece que nadie le haga mucho caso. Todo lo contrario.

-¡Me pido el primer turno para la ducha! –grita Kate, corriendo con la toalla bajo el brazo antes de encerrarse en el baño. Como si alguna de las demás estuviera muy dispuesta a echar una carrera...

Obviamente, Kate es la primera en estar lista para bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar, mientras Ginny aún anuda su corbata frente al espejo con el cabello mojado.

Los últimos días del curso siempre resultan estresantes, a pesar de quedar exentos de las clases, pero ese año está siendo especialmente agobiante por los EXTASIS. El único consuelo es que tan sólo falta una semana para volver a casa.

-¡Hey, capitana, date prisa! –dice Kate desde la puerta. Ginny se gira y ve que todas llevan sus mochilas al hombro, listas para bajar a desayunar y para una larga sesión de estudios antes de la comida.

-Id yendo, enseguida os alcanzo –responde al mismo tiempo que se cepilla el pelo con soltura.

Las chicas salen del dormitorio y Ginny recoge con rapidez su pijama, la ropa del día anterior, alguno pergaminos y otras cosas que hay desperdigadas por su mesa. Cuando todo está más o menos en su sitio, baja las escaleras hasta la sala común y deja atrás el retrato de la señora Gorda, justo en el mismo instante en que una figura se acerca muy deprisa hacia ella.

-¡Ginny¡Ginny!

Es Kate. Y la pelirroja sabe de inmediato que algo ha pasado, algo gordo, porque la cara de su amiga está desencajada por la sorpresa.

-No... puedes... imaginar... lo... que... ha... pasado... –balbucea Kate, que ha llegado sin resuello hasta allí y casi no tiene aire ni para hablar.

-¿Qué¡¿Qué?! –exclama Ginny agarrando con fuerza el asa de su mochila y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Kate respira profundamente un par de veces para coger aire y cuando Ginny está a punto de zarandearla sin ningún reparo para que escupa de una vez por todas lo que ha ocurrido, suelta:

-Ha acabado. Todo ha acabado.

Ginny frunce el ceño y repite esas palabras:

-¿Que ha acabado¿Qué...?

Y entonces cree entenderlo todo, pero no es capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Siente una oleada de sensaciones en el estómago. Un hormigueo que sube hasta su pecho y se instala ahí. Tiene miedo. Miedo de saber quién ha sobrevivido y quién no. Miedo de lo que vaya a pasar a partir de ese momento... Las preguntas se agolpan en su boca, pero su garganta no puede pronunciar ningún sonido, como si hubiera quedado muda.

-Quien-tú-sabes ha desaparecido... para siempre –continua Kate-. Ha muerto, Ginny. Hemos ganado la guerra –y una sonrisa se ensancha en su cara, una sonrisa enorme.

Ginny la mira como si no pudiese creer lo que ha dicho. Voldemort ha muerto... Y nunca más tendrán que volver a preocuparse por esa amenaza... La Comunidad Mágica podrá vivir tranquila, al igual que los muggles...

-Todo el mundo habla de ello en el Gran Comedor, y _El Profeta_...

Pero Ginny no se queda junto a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor para escuchar el resto, sino que, agarrando aún con fuerza su mochila, sale disparada hacia el piso de abajo. Echa a correr tan rápido que cuando llega a la entrada del Gran Comedor, le falta el aliento.

Mira a su alrededor y todo son caras radiantes y risas de alegría. Pero ella no comparte esa felicidad, no al menos hasta saber...

Sus compañeras, que hasta ese momento habían estado muy ocupadas leyendo _El Profeta_ extendido frente a ellas, le hacen señas desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y Ginny escucha la voz de Kate a sus espaldas. Pero su mirada se centra en la mesa de los profesores, donde una silla permanece vacía, la silla más alta de todas, situada justo en medio de las demás. La profesora McGonagall no está en el Gran Comedor.

Sin miramientos, le arranca de las manos el periódico a un chico de cuarto curso que pasa por su lado y, entre las quejas del Ravenclaw, Ginny hojea con rapidez la portada y las primeras páginas. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad que busca no llega. Sí, Voldemort ha muerto, pero... ¿Y Harry¿Y Ron y Hermione? A ellos ni siquiera se les menciona por ninguna parte, y de Harry no se sabe nada... Absolutamente nada... Ni si ha sobrevivido a la Batalla Final o... Es un enigma para la Comunidad Mágica por el momento. Lo único seguro es que anoche se libró una lucha entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort, cayendo junto a él también muchos de sus seguidores.

Camina deprisa hacia la tarima opuesta a la entrada del Gran Comedor mientras piensa que no está por la labor de perder el tiempo yendo y viniendo por todo el castillo en busca de la directora. Se acerca hasta el menudo profesor de Encantamientos y, consciente de que está atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros, pregunta con decisión:

-Profesor Flitwick¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a la profesora McGonagall? Es muy urgente –su voz suena casi desesperada.

-La directora partió anoche y no sabría decirle con exactitud cuándo volverá, señorita Weasley –Ginny trata en vano de contener una mueca de fastidio, mientras el profesor continúa hablando-. Por supuesto, los recientes acontecimientos son razón de más para justificar la ausencia de la profesora en Hogwarts...

-Lo sé, señor –lo interrumpe Ginny, intentando no sonar maleducada-, pero... –parece dudar antes de seguir-. Pero... es que... necesito saber que mi familia está bien y... –pone sobre la mesa el ejemplar de _El Profeta_-, aquí no dicen nada sobre Harry... Necesito saber... Necesito...

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, señorita Weasley –la mirada del profesor se torna preocupada y aprieta el brazo de Ginny de manera tranquilizadora-, pero lo único que puede hacer ahora es esperar noticias vía lechuza, nada más.

Derrotada, se dirige hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, a sabiendas de que pedir un permiso de salida resultaría inútil, porque está más que segura de que sin la autorización de los padres salir del colegio es imposible.

Toma asiento junto a Kate, que pasa un brazo por sus hombros, y Jess, que aprieta con suavidad su mano.

Pero... ¿quién ha dicho que esperar sea cosa fácil? Es casi la hora de la comida, y Ginny aún no ha recibido ni una carta. Nada. Durante toda la mañana no ha hecho otra cosa que mirar a través de la ventana de la biblioteca para ver si llegaba alguna lechuza, mientras intentaba repasar para el examen de Runas Antiguas. Sólo como medio de distracción, claro, porque ese examen ha pasado a un segundo plano. En realidad, a Ginny no podría importarle menos. Daría lo que fuera por saber algo, lo que fuera...

Después de la comida, en la que Ginny apenas prueba bocado, da por imposible leer siquiera una línea más de sus apuntes y los guarda en su mochila, esperando en el hall del castillo a que se abran las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde se examinarán para los EXTASIS los alumnos de séptimo.

Allá a donde va Ginny, todo el mundo habla sobre la derrota de Voldemort, preguntándose qué suerte habrá corrido Harry. Muchos padres han pasado por el colegio a lo largo del día, y otros tantos han enviado lechuzas a sus hijos. Y lo único que ha sacado en claro Ginny desde esa mañana es que por el momento no es seguro andar por las calles como si todo volviese a la normalidad, porque el Ministerio no piensa levantar el estado de alerta hasta que los últimos seguidores de Voldemort hayan sido capturados, algo de lo que ya se está encargando el cuerpo de aurores (y Ginny apostaría que la Orden también está ocupada en ese asunto).

Tras el examen de Runas, Ginny sale disparada hacia su habitación, seguida de cerca por Kate y Luna, que aunque pertenezca a Ravenclaw, no se corta un pelo en traspasar el retrato de la señora Gorda como si estuviera en su propia casa. Ginny abre de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio y se queda sin aire cuando ve una lechuza posada en el alféizar. Se apresura a dejar pasar al ave y prácticamente le arranca el pergamino de la pata con verdaderas ansias.

-¿Qué dice? –susurra Kate, con la vista fija en el papel amarillento.

Los ojos de Ginny recorren de forma frenética la carta y su expresión de angustia no cambia apenas cuando levanta la mirada para dirigirla a Luna y Kate, que la observan expectantes.

-¿Y bien? –dice Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mi familia está sana y salva. Todos ellos. Incluso Ron y Hermione, aunque creo que deben estar algo... magullados.

-¡Oh, eso es genial, Ginny! –exclama Luna con emoción.

Sin embargo, Kate no quiere entusiasmarse antes de tiempo:

-Ginny... –dice casi con miedo-. ¿Y Harry¿Él...?

Ginny estruja la carta en la mano y sus ojos brillan con intensidad por un segundo.

Luna palidece de repente y balbucea:

-Por Merlín, Ginny, no me digas que Harry...

-Harry está en San Mungo –la interrumpe la pelirroja con voz trémula.

-Pero se pondrá bien¿verdad? –contesta Kate con demasiado optimismo-. Seguro que se recupera enseguida. Harry siempre...

-Es grave... –susurra Ginny por lo bajo con los ojos fijos en algún punto a espaldas de sus amigas-. No saben si... No saben si...

De pronto un sollozo ahogado se le atraviesa en la garganta y es incapaz de seguir hablando. Duele... Como si le hubiesen atravesado el pecho con un puñal... Cierra los ojos y siente los brazos de Kate y Luna a su alrededor.

Sobresaltando a sus dos amigas, Ginny se deshace del abrazo con brusquedad y, tras secarse las lágrimas con determinación, dice:

-Tengo que ir a verlo.

-No puedes salir del colegio; lo sabes –contesta Kate con rotundidad y una mueca severa en el rostro.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! –grita Ginny fuera de sí-. ¡Harry se está muriendo...!

La tensión que se palpa en el dormitorio se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-A ver –empieza Kate con un tono de voz calmado-, vamos a pensar con sentido común¿de acuerdo¿Por qué creéis que en los periódicos no se menciona nada sobre Harry?

-Pues... ni idea... –murmura Luna con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Porque los reporteros de _El Profeta_ son unos incompetentes?

Kate pone los ojos en blanco de manera exagerada.

-A lo que me refiero es a que la Orden, o quienquiera que esté protegiendo a Harry, no quiere arriesgarse aún a hacer público su paradero. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desaparecido, pero eso no significa que el peligro haya pasado. ¿Y si alguno de los fanáticos que todavía quedan libres se colara en San Mungo y tratase de acabar lo que Quien-vosotras-sabéis no pudo? –explica Kate y hace una pausa antes de seguir-. Durante la primera guerra todos creyeron que después de que Harry hiciera desaparecer a El Innombrable nadie corría ningún riesgo. Bajaron la guardia y fue entonces cuando algunos de sus seguidores más leales torturaron hasta la locura o la muerte a varios aurores –Ginny recuerda de inmediato a los padres de Neville-. ¿Lo entendéis ahora? Quieren esperar a que pase todo el revuelo y a que el Ministerio capture a los mortífagos fugados.

-Sí, pero...

-Escúchame, Ginny –la interrumpe Kate-, si alguien te viera entrando en San Mungo, te pondrías en evidencia y al mismo tiempo estarías poniendo en peligro la seguridad de Harry... Y sé que eso es lo último que quieres hacer.

Ginny se frota enérgicamente la cara y se aparta el pelo de los ojos, abatida.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Estoy segura de que tus padres te enviaran lechuzas con regularidad para tenerte informada –dice Luna con convicción.

-Eso no es ningún consuelo. ¿Es que no lo veis? –gime Ginny con impotencia-. S-si no sale de ésta... –tiene que respirar hondo para poder continuar-. Quiero verlo por última vez... Quiero decirle que aún sigo esperándole...

-Él lo sabe, Ginny –responde Kate y Luna, a su lado, asiente con firmeza-. Él lo sabe...

------------0o0o0o0o0------------

Aquella última semana en Hogwarts fue la peor en la vida de Ginny hasta el momento. No podía ir a San Mungo a ver a Harry, no podía reunirse con su familia... Tenía que conformarse con las cartas que le enviaban sus padres. Y lo peor de todo es que daba la sensación de que la vida en el castillo continuaba impertérrita; debía hacer sus EXTASIS y graduarse junto a sus compañeros, como si nada de lo que pasase fuera del castillo tuviese que ver con ella. Y mientras tanto, Harry se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en la cama de un hospital.

_El Profeta_ había publicado un extenso artículo en el que, además de informar sobre la captura del último grupo organizado de mortífagos, nombraban a Harry. La Comunidad Mágica al completo estaba volcada sobre el héroe que los había librado de una vez por todas de Lord Voldemort.

La guerra ha dejado muchas muertes atrás, miles de familias destrozadas, pero las cosas volverán poco a poco a la normalidad, todo lo normal que se puede pedir tras años de asesinatos y desapariciones, y los magos pueden por fin salir a la calle sin temor a ser víctimas de Lord Voldemort.

Ahora, de regreso a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts, Ginny se muerde continuamente las uñas con nerviosismo. En la última carta que ha recibido, poco antes de subir al tren, su madre le ha confirmado al fin que Harry saldrá del hospital en un par de días, tras innumerables pruebas, sesiones de rehabilitación y demás. _Se recuperará_... Esas son las palabras que Ginny se repite una y otra vez mentalmente.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso del viaje lee una y otra vez el pergamino arrugado y tiene la extraña sensación de que no le están contando toda la verdad. _Las guerras dejan secuelas a las que uno debe hacer frente_... Son otras palabras que también rondan por la mente de Ginny.

Casi ha anochecido y mientras observa el paisaje a través el cristal del vagón, Ginny calcula que queda menos de una hora para llegar a la estación de Londres.

-Ginny, prométeme que me escribirás en cuanto sepas algo de Harry¿vale? –dice Kate, que se acaba de sentar a su lado tras hacer su última ronda como prefecta. La pelirroja asiente en silencio y su mirada vuelve a clavarse en el ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ que Luna está leyendo sentada frente a ella.

En cuanto el tren se detiene, Ginny se pone en pie de un salto y con la ayuda de sus amigas consigue bajar el baúl del portaequipajes y arrastrarlo hasta el pasillo. Una vez fuera, comienza el ritual de turno: abrazos de despedida, alguna que otra lágrima tratando de ser disimulada, la promesa de escribir cada semana... Pero en esta ocasión es diferente, porque el próximo año no volverán a reunirse de nuevo en Hogwarts. A partir de ese momento cada uno seguirá un camino distinto, y quién sabe si alguna vez volverán a verse.

Tras jurar una y otra vez que seguirán en contacto, Ginny se despide de sus amigas y se da la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con sus padres. Se lanza a sus brazos con ganas, recordando que la última vez que los vio fue hace casi un año, antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

Mientras su madre comienza un discurso sobre lo mucho que ha crecido (cosa que no es cierta), lo guapa que se ha puesto durante ese año (¡pero si está exactamente igual que la última vez que se vieron!), y la falta que le hacen los guisos "Weasley" para engordar un par de kilos (no es para tanto...), Ginny tira de sus padres hacia la salida de King Cross.

Fuera de la estación, buscan un callejón apartado y solitario donde poder desaparecerse. Es la primera vez que Ginny lo hace desde que obtuvo su licencia, pero no tiene problemas para aparecer en el jardín de la Madriguera, desde donde se oyen las voces de sus hermanos. Sin esperar a sus padres, echa a correr por el sendero de piedra que conduce hasta la entrada y llama con insistencia a la puerta hasta que Fred la abre y se queda parado en el umbral, aunque por poco tiempo, porque el abrazo de Ginny lo hace trastabillar, chocando con George, que está justo detrás.

-¡Enana!

Ginny suelta a Fred y se lanza a los brazos abiertos del otro gemelo, a quien pellizca brevemente en el brazo.

-¡Sabes que odio que me llames así!

Uno a uno dan la bienvenida a Ginny: Percy, Charlie, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Dónde está Bill?

-En San Mungo, con Fleur. Se han quedado con Harry –contesta Ron, que rodea los hombros de Hermione con un brazo.

Ginny observa complacida el gesto y por primera vez repara en algo que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto: a Ron le falta el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Instintivamente, y sin que nadie lo note, se estremece. Se fija entonces en su rostro, que a simple vista sigue siendo el mismo (a excepción de una cicatriz considerable que recorre su mandíbula), pero si uno sabe ahondar en la expresión de sus ojos, se dará cuenta de que es la mirada de quien ha visto demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

Ginny se vuelve con rapidez hacia sus padres, que acaban de entrar en la casa cargando el baúl.

-Quiero ir a ver a Harry.

Todas las miradas se clavan con seriedad en ella.

-Ginny, cariño, sabes que eso es imposible –dice la señora Weasley con una voz dulce acercándose a su hija-. Mira la hora que es. Ya ha anochecido y el horario de visitas...

-No importa –responde ella testaruda-. Seguro que hay algo que se puede hacer para...

-No insistas, Ginny –la interrumpe Arthur-. Además, mañana a estas horas Harry estará de vuelta en casa –añade con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando Ginny parece a punto de volver a la carga, Hermione la rodea con un brazo y la lleva hasta el comedor.

-Fíjate en todo lo que hemos preparado para tu bienvenida, Ginny. Tu madre se ha pasado la tarde en la cocina y...

Pero Ginny deja de escuchar la perorata de Hermione cuando se para a pensar que tendrá que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver a Harry.

Otra vez a esperar.

------------0o0o0o0o0------------

_18 de Junio de 1999_

La débil luz que se cuela por el resquicio de la contraventana logra despertar por completo a Ginny, que se revuelve en la cama con pereza. Menos mal que por fin ha llegado la mañana, porque se ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas entre las sábanas y no ha conseguido dormir más de dos horas seguidas.

En la cama de al lado, Hermione sigue dormida. Ginny estira el brazo al máximo tratando de alcanzar el reloj de la mesita de noche. Son las nueve de la mañana, aún es pronto. Aunque tampoco sabe cuándo comienza el horario de visitas en San Mungo... Seguro que Hermione lo sabe. Sí, seguro. Por eso Ginny no tiene más remedio que despertar a Hermione.

-¿Hermione? –lo primero es asegurarse de que está realmente dormida.

Como Ginny no recibe ninguna respuesta, da por hecho que Hermione por lo menos está en el séptimo sueño. Alarga un brazo y la zarandea por encima de la manta con delicadeza. Nada de nada.

-Hermione, despierta.

Le da unos toquecitos en el hombro y por fin parece que reacciona, porque se mueve un poco.

-Hmm-ron... –murmura Hermione con voz soñolienta.

¿Ron? Desde luego Ginny no quiere saber por qué Hermione ha nombrado a su hermano medio en sueños.

-Hermione, no soy Ron, soy Ginny –responde la pelirroja alto y claro.

Poco a poco, la chica levanta la cabeza de la almohada y aún boca abajo, se sostiene sobre los dos brazos.

-¿Eh?

No se puede decir que Hermione sea muy elocuente por las mañanas, piensa Ginny reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Estás despierta o qué?

Hermione aparta las mantas de un sólo golpe y se sienta sobre el colchón, al mismo tiempo que se frota los ojos para despejarse.

-¿Tú qué crees? –dice con mala cara.

-Hoy voy a ir a ver a Harry y no sé a qué hora debería estar en San Mungo –dice Ginny, mientras se pone en pie y saca del armario una toalla, el champú para el pelo y el gel de baño. Cuando se gira, esperando la respuesta de Hermione, se encuentra con la expresión sombría dibujada en la cara de la chica-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya oíste ayer a tu padre, Ginny. Harry estará aquí a la hora de la cena –contesta Hermione y por algún motivo que la pelirroja desconoce, evade su mirada.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Quiero ir a verlo de todos modos.

-Ginny...

-No, Hermione –espeta Ginny de malas maneras-. ¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos¿Es tan extraño que quiera ver a Harry después de casi dos años?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces¿cuál es el maldito problema?

Hermione coge aire y lo suelta con fuerza, como si se estuviese preparando para decir algo que en realidad le gustaría no tener que decir y, mirando a Ginny con tristeza, responde:

-Es Harry el que no quiere que vayas a verlo.

Ginny lo ha oído perfectamente, pero su cerebro se niega a aceptarlo, porque es imposible que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de Hermione, y menos aún que sean ciertas.

-¿Cómo? –es lo único que puede decir.

-Harry no quiere que vayas a San Mungo.

-Eso lo he oído, Hermione, pero debes estar de broma.

Hermione niega lentamente con la cabeza y Ginny frunce el ceño, contrariada y furiosa.

-Pero...

Y de repente Ginny se queda callada y cualquier cosa que fuera a decir pierde importancia cuando una idea se le cruza por la cabeza. Harry no quiere que vaya a San Mungo... Entonces... ¿eso significa que no quiere verla¿Que durante esos dos años no ha pensado en ella ni una sola vez, que no la ha echado de menos ni siquiera un poco? Tal vez sólo esté retrasando el momento de su encuentro. Porque ha vuelto a ser solamente la hermana pequeña de Ron. Y ella ha mantenido su promesa todo ese tiempo... para nada.

-Ya lo entiendo –dice después de unos minutos de silencio con voz atragantada.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-Por qué no quiere verme. Pero dile que no se preocupe, que le pondré las cosas fáciles –su voz suena forzada, extraña.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta Hermione confundida.

-Han pasado dos años... Eso es mucho tiempo, pero aún así yo pensé que...

Hermione observa la cara lívida de Ginny, su mirada perdida y la forma en que aprieta la mandíbula, y entonces comprende lo que debe estar pensando.

-Te equivocas, Ginny, lo has malinterpretado todo. Para Harry nada ha cambiado con respecto a ti. Si supieras las ganas que tenía de volver, sólo por verte de nuevo... Estos dos años lejos de casa han sido muy largos.

-Ya, y para mí han sido cortísimos¿no? –espeta Ginny con el ceño fruncido-. Dos años encerrada en Hogwarts sin poder ayudar y sin saber absolutamente nada de vosotros. No sabes lo impotente que me he sentido, Hermione.

-Lo imagino. Las cosas no han sido fáciles para nadie en los últimos años.

-Y por fin todo acaba, llego a casa... y resulta que sigo sin poder ver a Harry, sin saber cómo está... Me siento como si aún estuviera aislada en Hogwarts –termina Ginny con desazón.

-Sabes que Harry es algo complicado, pero lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y te puedo asegurar que sus sentimientos por ti siguen siendo los mismos. Lo que pasa es que se siente vulnerable, Ginny.

-¿Vulnerable?

-Sí –responde Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-. Él no quiere que la primera vez que lo veas sea en la cama de un hospital.

-Eso es estúpido.

-Ya te he dicho que Harry es complicado. Quiere ahorrarte el mal trago.

-¿El mal trago¿Es que es idiota o qué?

Hermione hace amago de sonreír, pero se queda en eso, en un amago.

-Tengo derecho a verle. ¿Que quiere ahorrarme el mal trago? Pues lo único que está consiguiendo es alargarlo... ¡Me importa un comino si le han dejado la cara igual que a Moody! Cuando le vea...

Ginny crispa los puños con rabia y se dirige al baño cuando escucha la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas:

-No seas muy dura con él. Lo ha pasado fatal y... te quiere.

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Ginny sonríe sin que Hermione pueda verla.

------------0o0o0o0o0------------

Ginny se entretiene hojeando una revista de Corazón de Bruja de su madre, sin prestarle mucha atención. Vaya, Meaghan McCormack, la guardiana del Pride of Portree, se ha casado por segunda vez en secreto con el batería de las Brujas de Macbeth...

Pasa la página sin interés y gira la cabeza hacia un lado para volver a mirar por vigesimotercera vez el reloj en menos de una hora. Desde abajo llega el rumor de la vieja radio donde Celestina Warbeck entona una canción melódica. Molly está preparando la cena y teniendo en cuenta que lleva casi toda la tarde encerrada en la cocina, parece que un ejercito entero fuera a cenar a la Madriguera.

Deja la revista a un lado y se asoma por la ventana abierta de su habitación, desde donde puede ver a la perfección a Ron y Hermione sentados en un banco de madera cerca de un parterre de jazmines haciendo manitas. Como Ginny no tiene estómago para ver eso, corre las cortinas y vuelve a sentarse en la cama con la revista en el regazo.

Poco después, deja de escucharse la voz de Celestina Warbeck, que es sustituida por las voces de sus hermanos.

Ginny se dirige con rapidez hacia la puerta del dormitorio y la abre con brusquedad, escuchando atentamente.

-¡Bienvenido, Harry!

Se queda muy quieta en el umbral de la puerta sin poder moverse. Harry ha llegado. Está ahí. Unos pisos más abajo. Muy cerca.

De repente recupera el control sobre sí misma y baja las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cuando llega a la sala de estar, está tan abarrotada de gente, que apenas puede pasar.

Y por primera vez en dos años, vuelve a encontrarse frente a él.

Sentado en el sillón, con el pelo más corto, la mirada perdida y sin gafas. Está diferente... Sus hombros más anchos, sus facciones más varoniles, su expresión más madura... y está segura de que cuando se ponga en pie, será más alto que la última vez que se vieron. Es diferente porque ya no es un niño, ni tampoco un adolescente. Y todo es distinto, pero al mismo tiempo es igual. Porque sigue siendo Harry.

Sin embargo, Harry no parece hacerle caso, y de repente Ginny se siente pequeña, porque tal vez Hermione esté equivocada, aunque se mostrase tan segura en la conversación de esa mañana. Las voces a su alrededor se convierten en murmullos y todos parecen encontrar una excusa para salir de la sala de estar. Ron y Hermione son los únicos que se quedan, uno a cada lado de Harry, que continúa sin mirar a Ginny, aunque ahora ha fruncido el ceño, como si estuviese muy concentrado en algo.

Y entonces Ginny se da cuenta. La verdad llega a su cerebro con dolorosa rapidez y la golpea con fuerza.

De pronto entiende por qué Harry no se ha levantado del sillón y ha corrido a su encuentro. Comprende por qué su mirada parece ausente y perdida en un punto inconcreto. Es casi imposible siquiera que sepa con seguridad que ella está en la sala de estar. Y es que simple y sencillamente no puede verla.

Harry está ciego.

Por un segundo su corazón deja de latir.

Ginny da un paso hacia delante con la vista fija en sus ojos verdes. Ron y Hermione se remueven incómodos, pero Harry no lo nota.

Así que ese era el mal trago que quería ahorrarle... Y ha esperado hasta el último momento para hacérselo saber...

-Harry.

Al escuchar la voz de Ginny, que apenas ha sido un murmullo, Harry se pone en pie como impulsado por un resorte, y entrecierra los ojos, tratando de ubicar dónde está ella.

-Bueno, nosotros... os dejamos solos –dice Hermione cogiendo de la mano a Ron y desapareciendo por la salida al jardín.

Harry vacila antes de dar un paso, alejándose del sillón.

-¿Ginny?

-Estoy aquí –dice al tiempo que entrelaza una mano con la de Harry para hacerle saber que está justo frente a él.

-Ginny...

Ve indecisión en sus ojos, inseguridad, y algo parecido al miedo. Hace tiempo que Ginny es capaz de leer sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, como si fueran un libro abierto.

-Apostaría mi Saeta de Fuego a que estás incluso más guapa que la última vez que nos vimos, y eso ya es difícil... –comenta Harry con una sonrisa torcida, tratando quizás de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

Ginny está a punto de contestar cuando Harry alza una mano y, despacio, como pidiendo permiso, la dirige hacia su cabello pelirrojo, acariciándolo con suavidad. Después, guía la misma mano hacia su rostro, y lo recorre lentamente, como si tratase de recordar cada centímetro: sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios...

Tras esos minutos de reconocimiento, Harry deja caer con pesadez la mano a un lado.

-Has sido un tonto, Harry –suelta Ginny con toda sinceridad.

Harry se ruboriza y agacha la cabeza. Y por un momento a Ginny le parece que vuelve a ver al chico de dieciséis años.

-¿Qué es eso de no dejarme ir a verte al hospital?

-Las cosas son complicadas ahora, Ginny –musita Harry.

-Yo no veo qué hay de complicado –entrelaza la mano que tenía libre con la de Harry y se acerca aún más-. Te hice una promesa antes de que te fueras.

Harry traga saliva con fuerza y se tensa.

-Y la mantengo. Para mí nada ha cambiado. ¿Y para ti? –su voz es temblorosa.

Harry niega con la cabeza rápidamente varias veces.

-Ya lo ves, no es tan complicado... – susurra Ginny cerca de sus labios.

Y al segundo siguiente le besa.

Una sensación muy cálida se extiende desde la base del estómago hasta la garganta de ambos cuando sus bocas entran en contacto. Puede que mil cosas hayan cambiado en el transcurso de la guerra, pero los sentimientos entre Harry y Ginny siguen siendo los mismos que la primera vez. Los mismos que en la torre de Gryffindor, los mismos que en la boda de Bill y Fleur... Y ese cosquilleo y el calorcillo tan agradable sólo pueden significar que seguirán siendo los mismos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Las manos de Harry suben presurosas por la espalda de Ginny hasta la base de su cuello, y se paran ahí, rozando con movimientos circulares su nuca. Ginny siente un escalofrío que recorre su espalda de arriba a abajo

-Tienes las manos heladas –susurra ella rompiendo el beso, pero sin separarse ni un milímetro de Harry.

En respuesta, Harry busca las manos de Ginny y las entrelaza con las suyas. Como solían hacer en Hogwarts. Como hacen ahora. Como harán el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**Bien,** **pues aquí esta el fic. ¿qué os ha parecido? REVIEWS!!! vuestra opinión sí q importa.**

**AVISO: NO HE LEIDO EL LIBRO 7, NO ME COMENTÉIS NADA DE ÉL EN LOS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. GRACIAS**

**Me costó escribir el final del fic, no sólo porque implicaba el reencuentro entre harry y ginny después de tanto tiempo, sino porque tenía en mente otro final, distinto a este, y no sabía cuál de los dos escribir. la verdad es q el otro final, q sigue en mi cabeza, es un final muy triste, y no pude escribirlo, pero si a alguien le interesa leerlo, a lo mejor me animo a escribirlo, no lo sé. **

**También había pensando en hacer una tercera parte después de "Esperanzas", aunque en ese caso no sería un one shot, tendría más caps. ¿Qué os parece la idea? comentádmelo en un review, porfa. Aunque ni siquiera sé cuando podría hacerlo, porque ahora estoy escribiendo un one shot de Ron/Hermy paralelo a "Promesas" (idea q me vino gracias a ale!! y su review, pero no sé cuando lo acabaré) y otro fic corto de los Merodeadores, así q... como q ando un pelín atareada, jejeje... **

**A los q estaís registrados os responderé a los reviews, pero a los q sois anónimos, es imposible, así q si queréis q os conteste dejadme vuestro correo eletrónico. **

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS **

**TRINITY**


End file.
